The Past Comes to Haunt You
by WriterGodz112
Summary: Soul is having weird dreams of time traveling and meeting a friend in a pumpkin mask named 'Toby' but soon his dreams become out of hand when he writes a date on a piece of paper signaling when the world will end. Soul has to now confront his past fears and kill himself five years ago! Here is a Donnie Darko ESK fan fiction that will make you cry in the end. Deals with deep things


Soul Eater

The Past Comes to Haunt You

By Writergod112

Chapter One

Death City 2018

"Maka?" Soul asks Maka as she is sitting their living room reading a textbook on Soul Resonance. "Yes" Maka said as Soul sat across from her while Blair is fixing dinner. "Do you ever feel alone Soul?" Maka asks Soul as Soul was confused by this question. "No not really. But when you and Blair is gone…I feel alone and isolated" Soul said as Maka looked at him. "Remember we beat Kishin on the moon on how you became death's weapon. Do you remember that?" Maka asks Soul as he said "That was five years ago. Of course I forgot. I do not wanna remember that day" Soul said. "You wanna relive it?" Maka asks Soul "No. I do not. Not ever" Soul said as he walked form their apartment and headed outside.

"Fucking Maka always making shit up" Soul said as the night sky surrounded him as he headed to Black Star's house. Soul knocked on the door as Black Star answered the door as Black Star answered the door. "Hey bro whats up!" Black Star said as Soul said "Can I crash at your place?" Soul asks Black Star as he nodded. "Sure but why?" Black Star asks as Tsubaki was in the kitchen. "Soul. What makes you come here?" Tsubaki asks Soul as he sat down on the couch.

"I had a dream" Soul said as if he was in a therpy session. "I felt like flying. Through a wormhole that was clear. I can see the sky around me flowing backwards. Almost if I was going back in time. You know time travel. Then at the end of that wormhole I see us fighting on the moon five years ago. Then after that I traveled through the wormhole again and I was back when me and Maka had to collect the 99 kishin souls. 18 years ago. Then I went through the wormhole but the clouds were now flying forward. After the wormhole I see Death City in ruins and the Kishin has risen again and ended the world. While us were impaled on stakes. I woke up after that feeling terrifyed. I slept with Maka and I felt safe" Soul finally said as Black Star and Tsubaki looked at each other. "Lets take you to Stein he will know what he is going through" Black Star said as they headed to Steins house.

Dr Stein was making out with Medusa as they walked in. Medusa walked out as Stein looked at them. "Yes students?" He asks the three people. "Dr Stein. We have something we have to say. Soul had a weird dream last night about. Time travel" Tsubaki said as Stein looked at Soul. "Wait one moment I have to contact the science teacher Mr Hyde" Stein said as he talked on the phone as an odd man some man that they have never seen before. "Hello my name is Mr Hyde, what seems to be the problem?" Hyde asks Soul.

So Soul told what he said to Tsubaki and Black Star as Mr Hyde nodded. "You are going through what most people never go through in Death City. Hypethetically you are time traveling but your spirital body is. Not your physical body. When you dream you time travel" Hyde said as Soul nodded. "So am I special?" Soul asks Hyde as he looked at Soul. "Possibly. But now lets see this for ourselves" Hyde said

Equipment as surrounded the room as Hyde placed some sticky pads on Soul's forehead and cheeks. "Now this can send us a picture of what you are seeing. Now all I want you to do is think about and just dream away" Hyde said as Soul fell asleep.

…. "Soul. Soul Wake up!" A voice came from Soul's mind as Soul woke up as he was in the sky. "Hello Soul" A voice said as a man in a pumpkin mask was in front of him criss-crossed. "You are now time traveling" The man said as Soul looked forward and down. "You are in the wormhole. Now your physical body is now traveling. Happy?" The man asks Soul as he shook his head. "What are you trying to say Toby?" Soul asks Toby as he said "To show you what you need to see" Toby said as Soul looked below him. "So am I flying?" Soul asks Toby as he said. "Yes, now lets go back to the time when you were first came to DWMA" Toby said as the wormhole disappered as they were now inside 1988 DWMA.

A 13 year old Soul stood in front of the school as he was huffing and puffing as a girl with blondish brown hair looked at him. "Its fine. You will get used to it" That girl said as Soul looked up at her. "Name is Maka I will be your first friend" Maka said as she put her hand out at Soul as he shook her hand.

The space around Soul changed into when he met Maka for the second time while he was playing the Piano at a party. "You played beautifully Soul" Toby said as they were now bird's eye view of where 15 year old Soul is now playing the piano. As 15 year old Maka walked to Soul. "That is good playing" Maka said as Soul turned. "Maka. Long time no see" Soul said as Maka was about to cry. "You know when you first met me two years ago you were so nice to me. Now you are somewhat of a jerk" Maka said as current day Soul looked and cried.

Then the space now changed to when they were fighting the Kishin on the moon. Now five years ago Maka was fighting Kishin as five years ago Soul was fighting alongside. "You have a place to pay!" Toby said as he pushed him from the wormhole as he landed above the fighting arena.

"Now do your part" Toby said as Soul looked up. "What the fuck are you getting at Toby!" Soul said. "You know the little monster you always see when you are playing the piano?" Toby asks Soul as Soul nodded. "That is YOU. Your future self. This self fixing what should have happened! You are the cause of the current events. YOU! The monster are reliving the tragic events of your fighting! you just did not know at the time. Now lets go back" Soul said as current Soul was now teleported to Stein's bed.

2018

"AAAAAAAAAA" Soul sceamed as he woke up as he was sweating as Tsubaki and Black Star woke up as Hyde looked at Soul as he had his hand over his mouth. "What did you guys see!" Soul demanded as Hyde said. "You have a severe case of…..I don't know how to describe this. You you wrote this when you were sleeping" Hyde said as he have Soul a note he wrote. It read as it did. "27,12,3,2" Soul said "What does this mean?" Soul asks Hyde. "27 Days, 12 Days, Three Hours, Two seconds. The world will end" Hyde said as Soul looked out the window and seen the sun arise.


End file.
